


Proposal (ish)

by Blackbean



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Oblivious!Roger, One Sided Attraction, Pining, Sad Boy!Brian, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: They forget their wallets at a restaurant. Chaos ensues.





	Proposal (ish)

Brian patted down his trousers.  _ Oh, shit _ .

“Rog, I forgot my wallet.” 

Roger just rolled his eyes.

“If you want me to pay, just ask.”

“No, Rog, I’m serious.”

Roger frowned, patting himself down as well. He grimaced. Brian froze.

“Don’t tell me you forgot your wallet as well.”

Roger smiled, nervously.

“Ok, I didn’t forget my wallet.”

“You bastard! You did! Roger, what are we gonna do?”

“I have an idea, Bri.”

“Oh, god, Rog. Not one of your ideas.

Roger patted his hand.

“Just go along with it, ok, love.”

Brian sat up, trying to look normal as the waiter walked by. Roger slipped one of his rings off his finger, before getting up standing next to Brian. The curly-haired guitarist looked at him askance. And then, all of a sudden, Roger was on his knee in front of him.  _ What the fuck _ .

“Brian Harold May, “ Roger began, loud enough that the other customers and staff could hear. “Meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Your just as much a weirdo as I am, and I love it. I love you. Almost as much my Alfa Romeo. Brian Harold May, would you marry me?

_ Oh My God, _ thought Brian. He froze for a moment, wondering what to do. He knew this was just a stunt, trying to get a free meal. But he couldn’t help feel a pull at his heartstrings. It was hard being in love with you best friend. The air was thick with anticipation.

“Yes, of course, yes, Rog.” He breathed.

Roger smiled, slipping the ring onto Brian finger.  _ Oh shit, he’s gonna kiss me, _ Brian realized as Roger leaned forward. Roger kissed him. Well, they both kissed. It felt so right to Brian, and he almost let himself hope… But it was not to be. Once they broke away, the waiter came up and gave them the meal for free. 

“Sometimes people try to fake an engagement, would you believe it?”

“No, really?!”

“I can tell that you two aren’t, though, you’re in love.”

_ If only,  _ Brian sighed.

Once they got back to the hotel, Roger retold the story to Deaky and Freddie, everyone laughed and had a good time. Brian even was able to laugh along with them. Roger never asked for the ring back.

Time passed; weeks; years; decades.

Brian still wears it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not Sorry


End file.
